


anywhere that feels like home

by insunshine



Category: Porn RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insunshine/pseuds/insunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a video of these two porn stars, Jayden and Paul, who hit it off incredibly well behind-the-scenes of this video they did together for Randy Blue. I would provide a link, but it's been expunged from the internet, which leads me to believe that either there was a nasty breakup there, or perhaps they didn't authorize the dude who actually filmed the featurette to do so.</p><p>Either way, both it and they were adorable. This is a one off about their potentially disastrous 'afternoon after'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anywhere that feels like home

Paul asks for Jayden’s number after the shoot, which is only surprising because Jayden is so slow to hand it over. He really hasn’t been in town long—doesn’t even have a car—so he’s waiting for the bus when Paul pulls up in his car, which is subtlely flashy, but not a Super Duty or anything. 

“Hey,” he says, and he probably shouldn’t look so different clothed, but he does. 

Jayden squints at him, repeating the greeting and rocking back on his heels so he can tuck his hands in the back pockets of his jeans. “Fancy meeting you here,” he quips, feeling silly but trying to hide it because Paul was _inside_ him less than two hours ago. He likes sex as much as the next guy, probably more, considering, but it’s still a weird feeling, even discounting the fact that they got paid to do it.

Paul grins—and shit, that’s another thing—how he always manages to look sweeter when he does that. “I orchestrated it,” he adds, and then pulls a fucking Richard Gere move, scooting across to the passenger-side seat and unlocking the door manually. “Get in,” he says, and his smile gets a little edgier; not predatory, but more outwardly amused.

Jayden snorts. “I don’t know,” he hedges, even as he’s swaying closer to the car. “My mom always told me not to get in cars with handsome strangers.” He’s not expecting Paul to laugh, but he does, loud and completely artless.

“She specified ‘handsome’, huh?” he asks, and he’s grinning again, the setting sun glinting off his cheesy aviator sunglasses. “I thought candy was the bigger deal, though.” He shrugs, and then manages to push the door open without even removing his seat belt. It’s possible he might be magic.

Jayden laughs without meaning to, and says, “Canada,” like it’s an actual explanation. Paul doesn’t have to ask again; he’s already shrugging off his backpack and sliding into the car.

“Canada?” Paul asks, but Jayden doesn’t even get a chance to answer before Paul kisses the words right off his mouth. It’s weird how different it is already to do this without cameras around. He mentions it when Paul pulls back, and he’s rewarded with another of those full-belly laughs. The top’s of Paul’s cheeks are sun-burnt pink, and that’s another thing Jayden wonders about; who even knew porn actors could blush? “Can I have your number?” Paul asks, like Jayden getting in the car doesn’t already make him a sure thing.

He feels his face getting warm, and yup, apparently fucking on camera for money doesn’t actually eliminate the embarrassment gene. “Uh,” he says, stalling for time, not because he needs to consider, but because he has no idea what to say, stalling until Paul shoots him a look at the next stop light.

“You can say no,” Paul says, just as the light turns green. He drops his hand on Jayden’s knee, squeezing once before moving off again. “I won’t be mad or anything,” he adds, not meeting Jayden’s eyes. “Or obviously make you get out of the car, or anything. Just tell me where to go. I’m still not super familiar with the area.”

“Uh,” Jayden repeats, feeling his stomach get tight with the tightest kind of knots. His face is so hot it feels like he’s burning. “It’s not, that, uh.” He tries, wincing when Paul does hazard him a glance. “Obviously I like you too,” he adds.

Paul’s mouth quirks up into an imitation of his previous smiles. “Oh,” he says. “Was that obvious?” It shouldn’t be this awkward, considering, but it is, and Jayden feels his neck heating up again before Paul starts to laugh, leaning across the console to squeeze his fingers. “Relax.” He doesn’t sound like an asshole when he says it, so that’s a point in his favor. “Jay, I was serious.” He continues, says something else for a minute, but Jayden’s skin is still buzzing from the inadvertent nickname, and the fact that Paul is still holding onto his wrist.

“Serious about what?” Jayden manages, but only after swallowing twice. 

Paul shrugs. He really does look like an entirely different person with his clothes on. “I can just take you home,” he says. He laughs again, the low chuckles sending minute sparks through Jayden’s skin where they’re still touching. “You, uh. We’re about to get to the part where I stop being familiar with my surroundings, though, so you’re gonna have to tell me what to punch into the GPS.”

“No need for violence,” Jayden quips. He feels awkward about it, until Paul laughs again, squeezing lightly on the wrist he’s still holding on to.

“I promise,” Paul says earnestly. “No global positioning systems were hurt in the making of this message.” It’s the fact that he says it with a straight face that sells it, and Jayden laughs too, finds both his hands hanging onto the surprisingly soft skin of Paul’s hand.

“That’s um,” Jayden stalls. “That’s good.”

Paul frowns slightly, and says, “Okay, officially veering into parts of Santa Monica Boulevard I’ve only seen in my dreams.” 

“Is the offer still on the table?” Jayden asks. It feels like his entire body is on fire.

Paul hazards him another look. “To take you home,” he says. “Or?”

Jayden nods once decisively, and he doesn’t miss the way Paul laughs a little. “Or,” he blurts. “Definitely or.”

* 

Paul’s place looks nothing like Jayden would have expected, but then again, technically he’s in porn too, and he’s still using milk crates to organize his stuff. Paul drops his keys in a ceramic fish by the door and shrugs off his jacket, holding his free out expansively.

“This is it,” he says a bit repetitively, but Jayden’s looking, taking in the huge windows by the kitchenette and the exposed brick wall behind the oven.

He chews his lip. “It’s, um,” he says. He hasn’t been this awkward since he asked out Mandy O’Hallaran in grade eight. It was bad enough that she was a girl, worse that she had a crush on him, but the icing on the cake was definitely that he’d wanted to ask her brother instead. Jayden doesn’t tell that story a lot, not unless he’s playing it for laughs, but he blurts it out now, and waits for more of Paul’s laughter.

Jayden’s looking out the windows pretty forcefully, but he can still sense it when Paul shuffles closer, palms ghosting over Jayden’s side and hips. “Hey, listen,” he says, and his breath tickles the underside of Jayden’s throat. “I do like you,” he says it with another chuckle, but he sounds genuine. “But Jay, if you just want to be friends—”

“I just moved here,” Jayden says. “Like, officially. This was my first movie.” He remembers the easy way of the shoot. The way Paul had been so nice and weirdly comforting for a guy only a couple of years older. “I don’t want, like.” He doesn’t know how to finish that sentence. A boyfriend? Paul hadn’t offered.

“Complications?” Paul asks, and Jayden nods gratefully, even though it’s not exactly what he’s been trying to express. “Well, that’s okay,” Paul says, and he takes the opportunity to smooth his thumbs over Jayden’s eyebrows, mapping out the contours of his face. “I’m not looking for a boyfriend right now either,” he says, but they’re practically kissing anyway.

Jayden ignores the way his stomach swoops, winding an arm around Paul’s neck instead and dragging him closer, like there’s anywhere else for him to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, for Diane.


End file.
